


Enter, Stage Left

by palaceintheair



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Team Cactuar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palaceintheair/pseuds/palaceintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how Tantalus gets by with only one actress in their troupe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter, Stage Left

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/jBXmLeOw3LvqygvlLe8dWxkpRuz8U-7J8kojvsDDuNk?feat=embedwebsite)  
---  
From [October 12, 2014](https://picasaweb.google.com/102729463117903609725/October122014?authuser=0&feat=embedwebsite)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Zidane dressing as a girl for a Tantalus performance. You choose which other Tantalus members are helping him dress/ laughing at him and carrying on.
> 
> Uh, I filled my own prompt . . . It's kind of awkward.


End file.
